a dozen wishes
by wolfgoddess1990
Summary: twilight buys a genie's bottle and releases the genie inside. The unicorn genie, Jewel, is able to grant twelve wishes. Twilight decides to share the wishes. Who will twilight share the wishes with? what will they wish for? and will they enjoy what they wished for? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A dozen wishes**

A lavender alicorn with a dark purple mane and tail, in her mane and tail was a pink and purple streak. Her purple eyes fixed on the book in front of her. "Hey, twilight. Um, Twilight… hello, Equestria calling twilight sparkle. Okay time for plan b." Spike, twilight's number one assistant, and a purple and green dragon nudged an ink bowl out of place.

"Huh, oh spike, sorry I didn't hear you." "Yeah I noticed, what are you reading?" "I'm reading a book on real live myths and legends." "But I thought you said you don't believe in things like curses, ghosts, and zombies. Isn't what you reading 'just a bunch of hooey'?" "Ha, ha very funny, I said real myths and legends, not fantasy."

"So where did you get that book from, because it doesn't look like you got it from your new library." I watched as he looked around in my new library room in my newly made castle. "It's from the non-fiction section, way over in the tenth aisle." "Oh, so what legend or myth you reading about right now?" "The legend of the genie's bottle."

"A genie? Really, I thought you said this book was about real legends and myths? Isn't a genie a magical creature that grants wishes?" "Well according to this story a genie is really real. We get things like constellation animals, like the Ursa Minor, immortal alicorns who raise the sun and the moon, and changelings that can transform into other ponies and steal love. Is believing in a genie really that hard?"

"Ah, hmm, good point." "This story tells of a pony who found a genie's bottle and the genie inside. See it even shows you the picture of the lamp the genie was in." "Wow, that's one fancy looking bottle! Rarity would go gaga over a bottle like that."

The picture showed a bottle with a round golden bottom with different colored gemstones in it, a golden neck with tiny gemstones in it and the golden cork was diamond shaped with a diamond on top. "Those gemstones on the bottom are huge, and that cork isn't even the normal kind of cork that bottles have."

"Your right, it's made of gold, not wood, and look at the rims on the bottle, they are all made out of silver." "Who ever made that bottle really went all out." "Actually, according to this story, every genie's bottle is perfectly matched to suit the style of the genie, so no two genie's bottles are the same."

"So does it have a picture of the genie that came with the bottle?" "Yes it does its right here." "Not to sound rude, but she looks like a regular unicorn to me." "Do regular unicorns wear this kind of outfit?" "Not really." "Then she's not a regular unicorn." "What else dose the book say?" "The genie's name is Jewel, and she granted twelve wishes to her master."

"Wait, twelve? Don't genies grant only three wishes?" "Her master asked the same question, and Jewel said the more powerful the genie the more wishes they can grant. But twelve is the maximum number of wishes a genie can grant." "So this pony somehow got the most powerful genie ever by luck alone?"

"I guess so." "So what happened to Jewel?" "The story says after her master made her final wish, she went back into the bottle and it disappeared. Waiting to serve her next master who has the bottle." "Where are you going?" "To the market, if someone found that bottle they would think it was just a decoration, and sell it."

I looked all over the market hoping to find that bottle, my luck held out when I saw a bottle shop. "Hello, anyone in here?" "Hello, welcome to my stall, looking to buy a bottle to go with your castle princess?" "Um, yes I am. Got any bottle's that have jewels in them?" "Yes many, come and I'll show you." She led me farther back of the stall.

"In this room I keep all the more expansive bottles." She opened the door and I saw a lot of bottles. "Just call when you find the one you want." She left and I took out the book turned it to the genie's bottle picture and got to work. "Not the right gems, not made of gold, not the right shape." "Ahhh, this is taking too long. At this rate I'll never find it."

I looked over the bottles again and noticed a shine coming from one of the corks. "It that what I think it is?" I moved aside some bottles for a better look. "That's it, the genie bottle. I can't believe it's here." I took it out to get a better look at it. "Same shape, same gems, and the same top. No mistake it's the same bottle from the book."

"I found the one I was looking for." "Good, let me see it so I can give you a price." I showed her the bottle. "Leave it to the princess to find the most expensive one, and that will be one medium diamond." I took out my gem purse and took out a diamond. "Is this big enough?" "Yes, it is. Enjoy your bottle now."

I took it back to the library to show spike. "Wow, I can't believe you found it. But are you sure it's the real deal, and not a copy?" "Only one way to find out." I popped the cork and gold smoke came out of the bottle. I watched as the gold smoke turned into Jewel the genie from the story. "Greetings master, my name is Jewel, and I am a genie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweet Celestia! You're real! Like in the story, I can't believe it!" "Um… you okay master?" "Just give her a few minutes." "I can't believe your real….gibberish…your right here, and you're real…more gibberish…do you really grant twelve wishes?" "Yes, of course I do, I can grant any wish you desire, master."

"Oh, none of that master stuff, you can just call me twilight." "I'm sorry master, but I'm bound by the rules of the bottle to call all my finder's master." "Well if you really want to… are you really the Jewel from this story?" I showed her the book. "Yes I am. This book was written by one of my masters. She was an author, and she made many wishes."

"What did she wish for?" "I can't reveal any of my previous master's wishes. Unless they tell me otherwise." "Can you grant any other pony wishes?" "If it is okay with my master, then I can grant other pony wishes. Of course that means fewer wishes for you." "How many ponies will you grant wishes for?"

"Only eleven other ponies, one wish will always be yours, master." "Spike go get the CMC, I'm going to call in my friends." "Why do you want the cutie mark crusaders? They will all just wish for the same thing, to get there cutie marks." "Can you do that; can you give ponies a cutie mark if they wish for it?"

"I can't, I can however tell them what their special talent is spouse to be and they can get their cutie mark that way." "Wow, you can tell what other ponies special talent is?" "If they wish it, yes I can." "I'm going to go get them now." I stood at the center of the throne room and sent out a magic spell.

The whole place sent out a beam of light. "There they should be here any minute." "Pardon me asking, master. But what was that?" "A signal to call my friends, I'm the princess of friendship after all." "I'm honored to serve real royalty." "Wait, real royalty?" "If you're a poor person and you found a genie's bottle, what will you wish for?" "Money or food or something like that."

"Or something like that." "You mean to tell me other masters have wished to become royalty?" "Indeed. In fact three masters have wished for this, and all three told me I could tell others what they wished for." "But, why?" "Because they couldn't handle being royalty, so they told me to tell others what would happen if they did wish for it."

"What happened?" "They didn't listen and found out the hard way." "Hey, twilight! Called us all over to have a party?" "No, Pinkie pie, I called you all here for something else." "Twilight, I'm back with the CMC." "I told you it was a bad idea to try ballet, but no you didn't listen to me." "Hey it seemed like a good idea." "Except I'm a tomboy, and that was way to girly for me."

"Okay we are all here. Everyone this is Jewel she is my genie and can grant wishes." "Oh wow, you can grant wishes? So awesome." "Love the outfit darling." "Are you sure you aren't pulling my leg here partner?" "Wow, a new pony. Oh my gosh I have to throw you a welcome party, and I didn't bring my party cannon." "Um…hi."

"Greetings, friends of my master." "Master? What's up with that?" "Later, right now who would like to go first?" "Master, if I may speck first?" "Um… sure Jewel, what is it?" "My wishes have a failsafe backdoor for those who are unhappy with the wishes they make." "Say what now?" "For wishes that change your life in a huge way."

"For example you wished to be famous, or wished to be on a sport team. If you are unhappy with how your new life is going simply say, 'I don't want this anymore' and your life will go back to the way it was. No one will remember what happened except the wisher." "That's good to know. So now that we now that, who wants to go first?"

"Hey I'm rainbow dash, and I want to go first." "Very well, what do you wish for?" "I wish I was a wonder bolts team member." "Just a team member? Not their captain?" "No, I don't think I'm ready to take on that much responsibility, just being a team member is good enough for me." "Very smart. Master do you allow this wish?"

"Yes I do, and I allow everyone else in this room my permission." "As you choose. Rainbow dash, your wish is my commend." Her horn glowed in a rainbow color then a huge flash happened. "I don't get it, I don't feel any different." "Just wait, you will see." "Hey rainbow dash, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh my gosh, spitfire! Of course you can." "Me and the others have chosen you to be in our team. Here is your uniform, be at practice at 8:00 am sharp tomorrow morning. Do a good enough job and I'll even think about adding some of your movies into the routine." "Yes of course, captain." "See yah then."

"Oh my gosh, it worked, I'm now in the wonder bolts!" "Who is next?" "Rarity, my dear. I wish to have a carousel boutique in Canterlot." "Do you also want to live in that boutique, like you do here in Ponyville?" "I don't know, moving to Canterlot would mean moving away from my friends."

"So is that a yes or a no?" "No, I can easily send outfits to that boutique easily." "As you wish." Her horn glowed again, and then another flash happened. Spike burped up a letter, and I took it. "Dear Rarity, I'm happy to say your boutique here in Canterlot has just been finished, and the job offers have all been filled. Please send your newest line as quickly as you can. From: Princess Celestia."

"It worked; oh I have to get working right away." Rarity quickly trotted away. "I'm going to practice for tomorrow, so see yah girls." Rainbow dash flew away. "Two wishes down, ten to go." "My name is Applejack, what I want most of all is lots of money to help my family. So I wish I can earn lots of money."

"As you wish." A horn glow and a flash later. "Applejack, you need to get ready, ponies are going to come tomorrow for your big bake sale, and your booth isn't even set up." "Coming mayor mare. I got to go girls, and thanks for the wish Twi. Yee ha." "Why are they all happening tomorrow?" "To give them some time of course, so who wants to go next, hmmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, I'm pinkie pie, party planner extraordinaire, and I want to throw you a 'welcome-to-ponyville' party!" "I'm sure you do. But I got wishes to grant, so maybe later." "But there might not be a later." "If there is one wish left to grant I have to stay until it's granted." "Twilight you got to pinkie promise to save your wish for at least a year."

"A year, why a year?!" "So I can throw her many parties, when is your birthday?" "Genie's don't have birthdays, so we never age. But if you really want to know I was made on July the 24th 1010." "Wow, you don't look 1000 years old to me." "That's because I'm a genie. Now about your wish you want to make."

"Um… wow there is so much I can wish for…how about to be able to throw the biggest party of the year." "Didn't you already do that on rainbow dash's birthday party?" "Yeah, but cheese sandwich helped, I want to throw one like that only bigger, and better." "Hmm… how about your own party planning plaza's?"

"Ohh… what's a party planning plaza?" "It's a place ponies can go and order parties." "But I'm not so good with schedules." "Don't worry, that's what a receptionist is for." "What a receptionist?" "A pony who works at the entrance of a business taking down appointments." "Um…" "It's a pony who helps with the schedules, and helps remind you when you forget things."

"Ohh… Okay I can totally wish for all that." "Are you sure pinkie? You will have to go to the many different cities to throw the parties, and you will have to do it without us." "It will be fine twilight; I can just put them in close cities so I don't have to go far." "Okay, if you think you can do it."

"Come on twilight, it's me you're talking about. I can do anything." I whispered, "And she means anything." "So I wish to have my own Pinkie pie party planning plazas in all of the nearby cities." "As you wish." A horn glow and flash later. "Hey pinkie pie, got some letters for you."

"Wow, they all say my party planning plazas are finished and are ready to all ready to open when I want them to." "I'm happy for you." "Oh my gosh, I have to go fill all my party cannons." "Party cannon?" "I'll tell you later." "See yah, twilight. I'll throw you a party later Jewel, I pinkie promise."

"Pinkie promise?" "I'll tell you all of it later." "Um… hi… I'm fluttershy." "And what do you wish for?" "Well, I know I can talk to some animals, but I have always wanted to talk to the ones I can't talk to." "Like those vampire fruit bats?" "And others… so I wish… I can understand and talk to all of the animals of the world."

"Very well, as you wish." Another horn glow and flash later. "Did it work? I don't feel any different." "Why don't you go to the Canterlot royal garden and test out your new gift there?" "Oh, no… I can't after the last time I went there." "My I say something to fluttershy, master?" "Um… sure?"

"The reason why they ran away from you is because they were foreign animals and couldn't understand you. But now they can understand you so they shouldn't run away again." "Okay… I'll go see. Thank you, Jewel." "Any time… is she always that quiet?" "Yes, but she does have her moments when she is not."

"We are the cutie mark crusaders, and we are getting tired of trying different things and never getting our cutie marks." "I can't give you a cutie mark, even if you wish for it." "We know, spike told us." "But he also told us you can tell us what our special talent is." "I'm apple bloom, and I wish all of the CMC knew what their special talent is."

"As you wish." Her horn glowed again, followed by another flash. Paper appeared in front of the fillies. "What are these?" "They will tell you what your special talent is." "Apple bloom, your special talent is building and painting." "Sweetie belle, your special talent is singing." "Scootaloo, your special talent is riding your scooter."

"Wait I can't sing in front of ponies, I'm too shy." "You're forgetting that you still have a wish yourself." "So I can wish for courage to sing in front of ponies?" "Yes, you can." "Then that's what I wish for, courage to sing in front of ponies." "As you wish." Her horn glowed and flashed again.

"Cool, my turn. I wish I can fly!" "Very well, Scootaloo, as you wish." Her horn glowed and flashed again. Scootaloo started to flap her wings and got off the ground. "Look I'm flying! But I'm not flying very high." "Give it time, your wings will gain more strength the older you get." "Well at least I can fly."

"Come on crusaders, we got cutie marks to earn." "Yeah, let's go." "Most awesome day of my life." "Eight down, four to go, and just to let you know master, when she said all of the CMC, she was even including her cousin and her friends." "You mean babs seed, and the CMC in Manehatten?"

"And all of the other CMC's around the world." "How many groups are there?" "At least one per city. Babs was going to tell her cousin the next time they meet." "Wow, I didn't know being a cutie mark crusader, was so popular." "Yes well, after today all of those CMC will all go and get their cutie marks, so no more CMC."

"Oh, I never thought about that." "But they will get what they wanted all their lives, a cutie mark." "That reminds me, do you have a cutie mark? Because I can't see it under that outfit you're wearing." "Yes, I have one, it's my bottle." "Your bottle?" "All genie's cutie marks is the bottle they own. It means our special talent is being a genie, and granting wishes."

"So different looking cutie mark but the same meaning?" "That's how it works, and there are only two more wishers, you and spike." "Spike the dragon, what do you wish for?" "Me? I don't know… can you make someone fall in love with someone else?" I saw her flinch and shake." "Are you okay, Jewel?"

"I'm fine; it's just that I haven't heard that wish in a while." "What, to make someone fall in love with someone else?" "Yes, the last time I granted a wish like that… let's just say things didn't turn out so well." "Why, what happened, what was the wish?" "It brings back awful memories, but if you really want to know, then I will tell you."

"It all started with one of my masters, another royal, and the only other royal master I have served next to you. He was a unicorn prince, and he wished for another pony to fall in love with him, the one he loved more than any pony, an alicorn princess."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, a unicorn prince, an alicorn princess… are you saying you had something to do with the hearts and hooves day story?" "Yes, at first he wished for selfless wishes, but then he wished to be the most handsome unicorn in all of Equestria. He thought she would love him back if he was better looking."

"But she didn't love him back, and that's when…" "Yes that's when he wished she would love him back. I have never done a love wish before, and so I asked my best friend to help me with the wish." "Who was your best friend?" "The love goddess, Venus valentine cupid hearts, an alicorn who made all of the love spells and items in Equestria."

"Let me guess, she was the one who gave you that love potion?" "Yes but it was incomplete, she was still working on it. But she wanted to test it out, and gave it to me, without telling me it was incomplete." "What, why would she do that?" "She knew that I would never give him the love potion ingredient list if it was incomplete."

"Wish or no wish I would have never done it. When I gave him the list and he made the love potion Venus thought for sure it would work, but the results were chaotic. I made a writer wright the story so ponies would know what happened, and what happened was that they made a holiday after it."

"That must have been awful." "It wasn't just awful, it was terrible! They just had to make the holiday on the same day that wish was granted, on the fourteenth of February! Naming it 'Hearts and hooves day' and celebrating love with your special somepony! It just brings back awful memories for me."

"But you live in this bottle, how do you know all this?" "Just because I live in that bottle doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in the world. There are magic screens that show me what's happening in Equestria, so I'm not confused what everything is when I come out." "I was wondering why you're not specking like Luna was."

"Oh, yes I know of her. She said thing like, thou, art, and neigh a lot didn't she?" "Yes, she did." "That's because she was stuck on the moon for a 1000 years, I should know I saw it happen." "Because you were there 1000 years ago?" "Yep I saw it all. So back to you spike, is there anything else you would want?"

"Can I wish for a gemstone to appear before me whenever I want one?" "Hold on let me check the genie rule book." "There is a genie rule book?!" Jewel poofed a book in front of her. "Yes, it holds all the genie's history and rules. Each genie gets one when they are starting out, and they keep it if they need to check the rules."

"Let's see…mutter, mutter… Ah here we go, if the wisher asks for riches the genie must find a way to grant it without stealing the riches from someone else. Well… is there any ponies around here that has any gemstones for money, or something?" "Well rarity uses gemstones on her outfits she makes, but that's it."

"If it makes you feel better, Jewel, there are lots of gemstones buried in the ground just outside ponyville." "Really? Let's just see about that." Her horn glowed again and with a flash we were teleported away. "Well here we are, know you said that the gemstones were buried underground around here."

"Um… yeah, but rarity and twilight are the only ponies that can use a gem finding spell, to find the gems." "Master, would you be so kind and show me?" "Sure, no problem." My horn glowed and some gemstones started to glow from under the ground. "Amazing, there really are gems in the ground."

"You really didn't know about this spell?" "I'm a genie, not a regular unicorn. I grant wishes, but I can't cast any spells of my own. Well I can cast a few spells like levitation, and illumination but that's all I can do." "But you can do things unicorn's wish they could do, like making a friend's wish come true!"

"That's very true, now on to your wish spike, if you wish for a gemstone to appear before you whenever you want it, I can easily get the gemstones from around here, and it won't be stealing." "Yes, okay I wish for a gemstone to appear before me whenever I want it." "As you wish."

Her horn glowed and flashed again. Suddenly a gemstone appeared before spike. "Awesome, it worked! (Crunch) And, they are real." "Nine down three to go, and there is only one wisher left. You my master have yet to make a wish." "But I promised pinkie pie that I would wait a year."

"I won't go until the last wish is granted, and you have three wishes to use as you please." "Hmm…three wishes, and I want them to be good…what would you wish for?" "I…well…no pony really asked me that question before. I really don't know what I would wish for." "What about freedom?"

"It's a nice thought, but you'll be wasting your wish. You can't wish me free, because I'm not a prisoner." "What about fallowing the genie rules, living in this bottle, having no un-immortal friends?" "I'm a genie, that's my life, and I won't trade it for the world. I'm perfectly happy serving my masters and granting wishes."

"So you don't want to live a normal life?" "Being a genie is my normal life. I get to meet new masters, see new things, and grant wishes. I couldn't ask for more, I enjoy granting ponies deepest wishes, even if it doesn't always work out, they at least experienced what they wanted all their lives."

"You sound very happy and content." "I am, but it was very nice of you to offer though." "I think I know what I want to wish for." "What is it, tell me and it's yours." "Can you grant any time traveling wishes?" "Hold on let me check." She poofed her book again. "I can sort of grant a wish like that."

"Sort of, meaning not really?" "Well it says here we can take ponies back in time, but they would only be able to watch, so they can't change history." "So I would be like a ghost, watching the past as I please?" "Yes, but I have to be there with you. Just in case you need me to help you."

"Twilight what are you planning?" "I want to travel back in time and watch what happened 1000 years ago. Because a lot happened back then, the hearts warming eve story, the rule of discord, the fall of the crystal empire, Luna turns into nightmare moon, Tirek and his brother Scorpan come to Equestria, and star swirl the bearded lived in that time era."

"So I want to see all of these things happen and in order when they happened." "That's a lot for one wish. I don't think I will be able to do that today, I need to rest for a while before granting that kind of wish." "I'm so sorry I won't be able to grant your wish today master, please forgive me."

"It's okay, I understand. Even the most powerful of unicorns need to rest once and a while. How long do you need to rest before you are able to grant the wish?" "I'm not sure. But I will tell you when I am ready." "Sounds like a plan, until then how about some lunch?" "Sounds good, I would love something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yum, this is really good, what is it?" "A daffodil and daisy sandwich, with celery soup." "I must say it's nice to be out of my bottle after living in it for a while." "So about your best friend, is she your only friend?" "Oh, no, I have many best friends. All of which are immortal but not all of them are alicorns."

"Who are they?" "Let's see there is Venus, of course, May, who is the New Year alicorn, St. Patrick, the unicorn of luck and wealth, Bonnie, the pegasus of hope, Turk, the earth pony of crops, Chris, the alicorn of dreams and wonder, and shooting star, the alicorn princess of the stars."

"Hold up, isn't that Luna's job?" "Luna is the princess of the moon, and her cutie mark only has a moon. Shooting star is the princess of the stars; she has a shooting star with stars around it for a cutie mark." "How come I never heard of these ponies before?" "They don't normally show themselves to ponies."

"So how do you know of them?" "I meet them at genie school. All genies now them because if our master wishes for something we normally can't do, like make one pony fall in love with another, we ask them for help." "But Venus's help, turned into a disaster." "Yeah I know."

"But you have to understand, she has been working on that potion for centuries. She really is trying her best to fix it so the potion won't have that effect again." "Why can't she perfect it?" "She's not so good with the hard complicated math and science problems." "Would she mind if she got some help?"

"Mind it? She would love to have someone help her out. Of course they would first have to pass her test to have a shoot at helping her." "What's the test?" "This math, science, and love equation, but no pony has ever solved it." "Would you mind if I looked at it?" "Well it's not like I carry it around with me."

"I really want to see it." "Well if you really want to look at it I guess I can show you." Her horn glowed, flashed and I found myself in front of a huge blackboard with some kind of equation on it. "Well there you go, that's the equation. As you can see it's very complex." "I want to try solving this."

"You're kidding right? No pony as even come close to solving this, even one of the most intelligent minds couldn't solve this." "I'm not kidding; I truly think I can solve this. Just give me a gigantic blackboard, lots of chalk, and all of my books." "I can see you're not joking, fine you want to waste your time doing this I won't stop you."

Before I can say anything else everything I asked for poofed in front of me. "What just happened?" "Every pony that comes here to try to solve this equation gets everything they need to help them." "Even food, water, and a resting place?" As soon as I said that a plate of food, a glass of water, and a bed poofed behind me.

"Like I said, they get anything they need. So be careful with what you say in this area." I watched as Jewel lay down on the bed and relaxed. "What are you doing?" "I have to stay close to my master at all times, just in case." "You don't really need to if you don't want to." "I have to because it's a rule."

"So you enjoy yourself, I'm going to sleep." Jewel fell asleep right away; she must have used a lot of magic today. It felt like days passed when I finally shouted, "I did it!" "Huh, what… (Yawn) …did what?" "I solved the equation!" "What? That's not even… let me see." She read over my answer.

"How did you… I'm speech less." Then I heard a musical voice shout, "You there, come forward." I looked over to see what looked like Cadance's older twin sister or something. Her pink body, unicorn horn, and pegasus wings almost had me shout 'Cadance' but the rest of her made me stop.

Her body color was the same, but her mane, tail, and eyes were not. Her eyes were a rose color close to Cadance's eye color but they had tints of red in them. Her mane and tail was red, pink, and white instead of the pink, purple, and yellow of Cadance's mane and tail. I couldn't see her cutie mark from the way she was standing.

Plus she was much taller and her mane and tail reminded me of Princess Celestia's mane and tail. She had similarities to Cadance, and Celestia, but the way she spoke so loud but gentle, kind of reminded me of Princess Luna. "Who are you?" "My name is Venus valentine cupid hearts, but you may call me Venus. Who are you?"

I stepped closer and said, "My name is Princess Twilight sparkle, but you can call me twilight if you want." "What are you a princess of, twilight?" "The princess of friendship." "I see, tell me, princess of friendship, how you solved this equation?" "Well I'm really good with math and science."

"I'm impressed, please come with me." "I can't I have been here for days now, I need to go back and tell every pony where I am." "There is no need to fear, we are in a time loop right now. What felt like days here is mere minutes over there." I followed Venus inside her castle, Jewel following me.

"I must say I'm very happy to see you again Jewel." "Well I'm not." "Are you still upset over what happened? Look I said I was sorry, but I really needed someone to test the potion out." "You could have at least of warned me in advance. It was awkward watching those two doing those goo-goo eyes and talking baby talk to each other."

"Look I didn't know what would happen honest. If I knew that would happen I would have told you." "You also didn't tell me it was incomplete." "I needed to test it to be sure, I'm really sorry. What could I do to make it up to you?" "How about never using my masters for test subjects ever again?"

"I won't I swear." We walked into a laboratory. "Welcome to my laboratory, here is where I'm working on that love potion." She turned to the side and I got a look at her cutie mark, it was a big red heart with a golden bow and arrows in the middle. "Interesting cutie mark you got there, what does the bow and arrows stand for?"

"Ever heard the saying, 'they got hit by cupid's arrow's' before?" "Yes, I have." "That's what they stand for." She opened a cabinet and I got a good look at all the bottles inside. There were tons of glass bottles, and all of them held different things. The top self had bottles filled with clouds, the next self had bottles filled with rainbow colored liquid.

The next self had bottles filled with different colored pegasus' feathers, the next self had bottles with a funny looking flower in them, the last self had bottles filled with heart's desire. "What is this funny looking flower?" "The Cupid's arrow orchid or the heart's desire?" "The first one, the cupid's arrow orchid."

"My own personal flower I made. I shoot an orchid using a cupid's arrow and got that flower as a result. I'm thinking of planting them all over Equestria, so ponies can use them to show other ponies how much they love them." "You're not concerned the ponies will call them something else?"

"Nope, I made heart's desire as well. When some pony 'found' it, the name popped in their head. The same will happen with my cupid's arrow orchids." "Why do you have so many bottles filled with clouds, rainbows, and pegasus feathers?" "Didn't you read the hearts and hooves day story?"

"Yes? Oh, I get it those are the ingredients for the love potion." "Yes they are. Different clouds from different places, different rainbows from different days, and different feathers from different pegasus'." "But why do you have those flowers there?" "I'm hoping they are the missing ingredients for my love potion."

"And that's where you come in." "Me, why me?" "Because you solved the equation. You're the perfect pony to help me finish my work, turn my love poison into a love potion!" "And what do I get in return for helping you?" "How about helping me finish a potion that I'm still working on after a million years?!" "Okay, I'll help."


	6. Chapter 6

"First we must pick the right cloud, and how much of the cloud we need." "But there is so many." "Your smart, isn't there a spell or something you can use to help figure it out?" "I can try, a spell I use often when I make potions." "Excellent, here is all the equipment you can use, and here is the journal that I have been using."

"Wait what language is this? 'Dyga y divd uv Libet'c lmuit' that makes no since at all." "Well this potion was originally written by my parent's, and they had security issues." "What do you mean?" "They were worried that someone will try to come and steal their work. So they wrote everything down in that weird gibberish."

"So there is no translation page or anything?" "If there was I wouldn't be having this problem of finishing the love potion would I?" "No, I guess you wouldn't. But what about the love potion ingredients you gave to Jewel?" "I was able to translate some of it though guess work."

"So you're saying you tried to translate this by only guessing it? Didn't your parents teach you this language?" "Well they tried once, but that was a long time ago, before they passed on." "Passed on?" "They weren't like me; they didn't have long life spans." "So who were you're parents?"

"Cupid, the unicorn of love, and Valentine, the pegasus of love and beauty." "Your mother's name was Valentine? That sounds kind of boyish to me." "Well her original name was Venus, but she changed it to Valentine because she liked Valentine better." "That's a little odd, don't you think?"

"She was always different from others. But they researched and studied the ingredients they needed to make the love potion, and they were so close to complete it too, when…" "When they passed on?" "Yes, and I want to finish their work. But without their help I will never figure out this stupid gibberish."

"So 'Dyga y divd Libet'c lmuit' is what exactly?" "I think it translates to 'Take a tuft of _ cloud' or something like that." "And the 'Libet'c' part?" "I have no idea, I'm not even sure if that's correct or not." "Can I see all of your parent's journals?" "Sure, but they are all written in that gibberish."

She gave me the entire journal's her parents wrote. "Well here you go, and as you can see it's all gibberish." "Don't worry I think I can figure this out by comparing them all. I will crack this for you." "Knock yourself out. Jewel while she is doing the impossible here do you want to have tea next door?"

"Sure, if you still have my favorite." "Of course, I always do." I watched them leave and I got to work. It was confusing trying to read all of that gibberish but I finally found what I was looking for. Hidden in a secret slot in one of the books I found the translator page. "I knew they would keep a translator page just in case."

"Venus, Jewel, come in here and see this." "What, did you find out?" "I found this translator page; I knew your parents would keep one just in case they forgot how to translate this." "Wow, you're amazing! Well don't leave me hanging, what does it say?" "Yeah, twilight, tell us what it means."

"It says, 'Take a tuft of Cupid's cloud, Venus's bright rainbow's glow, and stir with valentine's pegasus feather fast not slow.' Then it says, 'Add the petal's from a cupid's arrow orchid, a pinch of heart's desire, stir with your horn using the love spell's glow, and make sure to not go fast but to go slow.'"

"You did it… I can't believe it, you did it." "Are you okay, Venus?" "I'm just so happy. After all these years, I can finally finish my parent's work." "Well let's get started, do you have your father's cloud and mother's feather around here anywhere?" "Yes, I do actually. They are right here, in this case."

She opened a golden case and pulled out two things, the first was a pink feather with a red tip in a small glass box, and the second was a huge glass box with a pink cloud inside. "These are my most treasured items, but I don't won't you to use them unless you're absolutely sure about this."

"Trust me, I can do this." "Okay, do what you do best. But remember you only get one shot at using these, so don't fail." "I won't but I need you're bright rainbow's glow as well." She pulled out a medium bottle with rainbow liquid inside. "Here, my best one. I don't think I would be able to make a love rainbow like this one again."

"Thank you, Venus." "No, thank you, twilight. You're going to do something today that has never been done before. You're going to make a real love potion with no side effects." "Would you mind if I worked on this alone for a while?" "Not at all, call if you need any help." "I will. Jewel can I ask something?"

"Of course master." "Would it count as a wish if I needed someone to help me with this?" "And who would that be, master?" "The best potion maker I know, Zecora." "Well you didn't really wish to come here; this place has always accepted strong minds. But ever since you solved that equation it doesn't need to give you everything you asked for anymore."

"I guess I really needed to think ahead, ha?" "Maybe, but if you really don't want to waste a wish you can ask Venus is she can bring her here." I walked over into the next room where Venus was relaxing. "Hey, Venus?" "Yes twilight?" "I was wondering if you can teleport my friend Zecora here."

"I could do that if I knew who she was." "She's a rhyming zebra who lives in the everfree forest." "Wait, a rhyming zebra?" "She always specks in rhyme, but I don't know why." "Well if you need her to help you, then I would be happy to teleport her here." Her horn glowed red and Zecora poofed in front of me.

"What is going on I'm not at home, I somehow got to a place where I didn't roam." "She really is a rhyming zebra. Hi, I'm Venus, and twilight called you here." "Princess twilight sparkle what do you need, do you need another truth seed?" "No Zecora, I need your help making a potion, and you're really good at that."

"I don't understand where I am, but well help you out of your jam." "Thank you Zecora, here is the list of ingredients we will be using." "Twilight sparkle, I must tell you to stop, I heard of this potion a whole lot. This potion brings nothing but chaos and doom; it made an entire castle go boom!"

"I knew the story, but that potion was incomplete, if you look more closely you will see the differences." "Many differences I do see before me, but a real love potion cannot be. If we try to mix this thing, will you take responsibility for the chaos it might bring?" "I will, if it means helping Venus finish her parent's work."

"Very well twilight sparkle I will help you, but how you use it will be up to you two." She pointed to me and Venus. "Thank you Zecora, let's get started." I watched as my master and Zecora went into the other room. "Hey, Venus, is that whole rhyming thing bother you too?" "Not at all, I think it makes her unique."

"Well I think it makes her annoying." "Don't let the way she specks bother you, maybe that's just the way she was raised." "How long do you think they will take?" "I don't know how long it will take, but as we wait how about some tea and cake?" "Hey, don't you start rhyming like her too."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." "I'm just going to go and rest, tell me when you get rid of the rhyming pest." "Now you're rhyming to." "Ahhh, it's contagious!" Venus giggled. "You're so funny when you're like that." "I just hope it's not forever, I just don't want to rhyme again ever… Ahhh, I did it again!"

Venus laughed. "Keep talking, I want to see how long it lasts for." "You are not funny." I stormed off. "Venus, we finished the potion. Hey where's Jewel storming off to?" "She just needs some time to cool off. But let me see the potion you made." "Well it's not finished, finished… you see I don't know how to perform a love spell."

"That's okay, I do. Now Zecora, it's time for you to go home." "Back to my cottage in the everfree, and twilight don't worry about spending time with me. You are always welcome in my home, but please no more teleporting me under a time free dome." "I promise, see you later Zecora." After she was teleported away I showed Venus the potion we made together.


End file.
